familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
East Kameng district
(2011) |Year = 2011 |Density = |Urban = |Literacy = 62.5% |SexRatio = 1012 |Collector = |Tehsils = |LokSabha = |Assembly = |Highways = |Rain= |Website = http://eastkameng.nic.in/ }} East Kameng district is one of the 16 districts of Arunachal Pradesh state in northeastern, India. It shares an international border with Tibet in the north, a state border with Assam and district borders with West Kameng, Papumpare and Kurung Kumey, which was bifurcated from Lower Subansiri district on April 1 2000. Under the Chinese sovereignty claim, East Kameng would fall under the jurisdiction of Cuona of Shannan Prefecture of the Tibet Autonomous Region. History The area around the Kameng river has at various times come under the control and influence of the Mon kingdoms, Tibet and the Ahom kingdom. Aka and Nishi chiefs would exert control over the area whenever no major political powers dominated the area. The Kameng Frontier Division was renamed as the Kameng District. The Political Officer was also redesignated as the Deputy Commissioner of Kameng. However, for political reasons, the Kameng district was bifurcated between East Kameng and West Kameng on June 1, 1980. Geography occupies an area of , comparatively equivalent to Alaska's Unimak Island. Like West Kameng, the East Kameng climate ranges from arid in the tundra of the north through a cool temperate climate to a humid subtropical climate in the southern sub-himalayan hills bordering Assam. Economy Most tribes practise a form of slash and burn agriculture known as Jhum. After clearing the land, crops like barley and rice are planted, and fruit trees are planted to make orchards. Fishing activities first started between 1965-66 and gained momentum in November 1980, when the Fishery Department first started functioning independently. As of today, the Fishery development activities are headed by a District Fishery Development Officer, who was originally the Superintendent of Fisheries. However, this department was understaffed. Funds were also given for rural agriculture and Paddy-cum-Fish Culture activities. With the advancement of modern technology, horticulture based on apples and oranges is becoming increasingly popular. Today, temperate and sub-tropical fruits are planted in orchards with chemical fertilizers. Divisions The district is divided into 2 sub-divisions: Seppa and Chayangtajo, which are further divided into 13 administrative circles, namely, Chayangtajo, Sawa, Khenewa, Bameng, Lada, Gyawe Purang, Pipu, Seppa, Richukhrong, Pijirang, Pakke-Kessang, Seijosa and Dissing Passo. There are 5 Arunachal Pradesh Legislative Assembly constituencies located in this district: Bameng, Chayangtajo, Seppa East, Seppa West and Pakke-Kasang. All of these are part of Arunachal West Lok Sabha constituency. Demographics According to the 2011 census has a population of 78,413 , roughly equal to the nation of Dominica. This gives it a ranking of 624th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 37.14 %. East Kameng has a sex ratio of 1012 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 62.48 %. East Kameng is inhabited by various tribes of similar origin but with distinct cultures and beliefs, practising the Donyi-Polo religion. The most populous of these, the Nishi, are scattered throughout the entire district. Other tribes, especially the Miji, Sulung and the Aka, are found in regions near the Kameng river. Since independence, much of the population has relocated to the district capital, Seppa. With the coming of modernism, festivals such as the Sarok of the Aka, Nyokum of the Nishi, Jonglam-Ponklam and Chindang of the Miji and the Gumkum-Gumpa are celebrated in full flair in Seppa. Koro The Koro is a Tibeto-Burman language spoken by approximately 800–1200 people in the East Kameng district who live among the Aka (Hruso), but their language is distantly related, with distinct words for basic vocabulary.Morrison, Dan "'Hidden' Language Found in Remote Indian Tribe". National Geographic Daily News, October 5, 2010, Retrieved on October 5, 2010Schmid, Randolph E. "Researchers find previously undocumented language hidden in small villages in India". Sync Retrieved on 5 October 2010 Although it has resemblances to Tani further to the east, it appears to be a separate branch of Tibeto-Burman. Koro is unlike any language in the various branches of the Tibeto-Burman family. Researchers hypothesize it may have originated from a group of people enslaved and brought to the area. Koro was recognized as a separate language in 2010 by a linguistic team of David Harrison, Gregory Anderson, and Ganesh Murmu while documenting two Hruso languages (Aka and Miji) as part of National Geographic's "Enduring Voices" project. It was apparently noticed by earlier researchers.Ethnologue, "Hruso".http://www.ethnologue.com/show_language.asp?code=hru (Some sound files) Culture Tourism East Kameng has some tourist attractions. One of these is the Pakhui Tiger Reserve, with a wide range of wildlife. Seppa, the capital, hosts beautiful tribal dance festivals that adds color to the natural landscape. The Himalayas can be viewed from the hill stations of Bameng, Chayangtajo and Pakke-Kessang. Flora and fauna In 1977 East Kameng district became home to the Pakhui Wildlife Sanctuary, which has an area of . References External links * Official Website * District profile Category:Districts of Arunachal Pradesh Category:Established in 1980 Category:East Kameng district Category:Minority Concentrated Districts in India